1 vs. 100/Quotes
Opening Spiels First time ever, one person can win a $1,000,000 top prize simply by answering one question correctly, a contest takes brain, guts, nerves of steel, but with a prize that big, the challenge had to be bigger to win that top prize, you'll have to defeat 100 people and that wasn't hard enough. Tonight, one contestant, one hundred opponents. One wrong answer and you're out, and $1 million top prize. From the producers of Deal or No Deal, it's 1 vs 100! - Joe Cipriano (Season 1 Premiere) 1 vs 100 is back and a new set of contestants will do like never done before, win $1,000,000. For order to do so, they defeat the mob. We have an massive new set and an all new money ladder that contestants takes risks like never before, and remember one wrong answer, you will go home with nothing, and the mob takes home the cash. Tonight, it's Battle of the Sexes! 1 woman and 100 men, and 1 man with 100 women. Before the night is done, someone's life will change forever. It's like being a big-screen. It is the Battle of Sexes, tonight on 1 vs 100! - Joe Cipriano (Season 2 Premiere) Catchphrases "The game is simple: either you're gonna win (pointing at the contestant), or they're gonna win (pointing to the mob)!" - Bob Saget "If you get just one answer wrong, (you know this,) you will leave with nothing and the remaining members of the mob will split your money!" - Bob Saget (Nintendo DS) "(insert contestant's name)/Mob, are you ready?" - Bob Saget "It's 1 vs. 100!" - Bob Saget and Carrie Ann Inaba "It's 1 vs (insert any number but 100)!" - Bob Saget and Carrie Ann Inaba "(insert number) (Remaining) Mob members, please answer now!" - Bob Saget (from early episodes) "Mob, please answer now!" - Bob Saget (from later episodes) "Do you want the money... or do you want the mob?" - Bob Saget "He/She wants the mob!" - Bob Saget "Let's see how many people got that wrong/Alright, let's see how many people get that wrong." - Bob Saget (Nintendo DS) "You're gotta tell me the answer you want to learn about and I'm gonna show you how many members in the mob chose that answer. Ok? - Bob Saget explaining the "Pull the mob" help on the Nintendo DS "Let's see how many people in the mob choose A/B/C" - Bob Saget (Nintendo DS) "We're going to ask the mob for help. Okay, two people gonna chosen at random, one of them is gonna have the right answer, one of them is gonna have the wrong answer. Let's find out who those people are. - Bob Saget explaining the "Ask the mob" help on the Nintendo DS "You just won $1,000,000 on 1 vs 100". - Bob Saget (Nintendo DS) "This game is simple: either you win, or they win." - Carrie Ann Inaba "For every 10 mob members you eliminate, you move one step on our money ladder. If you knock out all 100 mob members, you win $50,000/$100,000!" - Carrie Ann Inaba "But, if you get just 1 answer wrong, you leave with nothing and the remaining mob members will split your money." - Carrie Ann Inaba "Mob, lock it in!" - Carrie Ann Inaba "What do you do is you're gonna tell me which answer you want to know about and I'm gonna tell you how many mob members made that choice." - Carrie Ann Inaba explaining the "Pull the mob" help "How many members chose answer A/B/C, please. - Carrie Ann Inaba ""You're automatically lock in to the most popular answer chosen by this mob." Carrie Ann Inaba explaining the "Trust the mob" help Category:1 vs. 100 Category:Quotes & Catchphrases